Comatose
by auroraknux
Summary: When your best friend is in a coma, it really makes you think about things. (Originally written in December 2016.)


**Day 1**

"Hey, it's me. I don't really understand what's going on, but Tails said you're sleeping and can't wake up. We don't know when you'll wake up, but I promise to come visit as often as I can until you're feeling better!

"Uh oh, Eggman's attacking the village! Sorry, but I gotta go help. I'll see you soon, buddy."

* * *

 **Day 2**

"Still sleeping, huh? That's okay, take your time. You got hurt pretty bad, so just take it easy.

"Oh yeah, Eggman attacked yesterday–but we took care of him, don't worry. His mustache actually got set on fire; you should've seen it, it was hilarious!

"Hey, when you're feeling better, there's this new video game we should try! I _could_ just play it myself, but I think I'd rather wait for you.

"Oh yeah, Amy's planning a movie night for everybody, for when you get back. Don't wanna miss that, right? There's gonna be popcorn, the extra buttery kind!

"I gotta go now, but I'll be back tomorrow. See ya soon."

* * *

 **Day 3**

"Hey, me again. I, um…I brought something for you. It's a get well present. I didn't know what kind of flowers you'd like, so I just picked the nicest ones. Oh, and don't worry about watering them; I'll take care of that for you.

"It's been really quiet without ya. It's just not the same without your jokes and stuff. And I miss hanging out together and doing stupid things. I know it's only been a few days, but it already feels like it's been _forever_.

"I know you're tired, but too much sleep is supposed to be bad for you, isn't it? I just hope you'll wake up soon; it's getting really lonely without you."

* * *

 **Day 4**

"Geez, you're still asleep? When are you gonna wake up?

"It hasn't even been that long, but it seems like the villagers are already forgetting your name. That…that makes me so _mad!_ You save them every _week_ , and they don't even care! I think I'm starting to understand why you got so upset over the 'just a guy' thing. Now that you're not here, I'm starting to realize just how much you always do for them…for us…

"Oh yeah, I watered your flowers for you, just like I promised! They're so pretty; I wish you could see 'em."

* * *

 **Day 5**

"Okay, you're _really_ starting to worry me now…you need to wake up!

"Amy hasn't come out of her house all day. I've barely seen the others either. Even Eggman's been quiet; I guess he gets bored when you're not there to fight him.

"I watered your flowers again. I hope they've been keeping you company when I'm not around.

"Been thinkin' about you a lot. I…I really miss you."

* * *

 **Day 6**

"Sonic, the doctor said you might not have much time left. I didn't understand a lot of what he said, but Tails said that if you sleep for too much longer, y-you might not wake up, _ever_ …

"Please wake up, Sonic! We need you!

"I… _I_ need you…"

* * *

 **Day 7**

"Well…this is it. Everyone's pretty sure you're not going to make it. Sticks is even doing some kinda ritual to make sure your soul gets to wherever it's supposed to go safely.

"I…I've been thinking. I-I never realized how much you really mean to us…a-and to me. But now that you're gonna…y-you know…I-I just don't know what to do…

"I-I haven't appreciated you enough; I see that now. You do so much for us, but all I ever did in return was be mean to you, o-or act like you didn't exist…

"I've…also been thinking about my feelings and stuff, and, um…I think…I-I think I might actually like you as more than a friend. B-but it's too late now, isn't it? I…I wish I'd treated you better…maybe if I had, w-we wouldn't even be here right now…

"I'm sorry, Sonic…I…I love you…o-oh gosh, _I-I'm so sorry!_ I-I-I…"

* * *

He began to sob uncontrollably, clasping Sonic's hand and refusing to let go. He was about to lose the one who mattered the most to him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

However, he could swear he felt Sonic's hand squeeze back gently.

He looked up, wondering if it was just his imagination. Though it was hard to see anything through his tears, he could just make out the sight of Sonic smiling, eyes open and gazing back at him.

"S-Sonic…?"

"Hey Knux," the hedgehog said quietly.

"Sonic!" Knuckles cried out with joy. "Y-you're awake!"

"Heh, sorry about that," Sonic apologized. "I would've been back sooner if I could've."

"I-I'm just glad you're alive," Knuckles said with a sniffle, wiping his tears with his free hand.

"Hey, I wouldn't leave ya like that," Sonic with a wink. "Especially after you said ya loved me…"

Knuckles blushed heavily. "Y-you heard that?"

"I heard everything you said while I was out," Sonic chuckled. "Did…did you really come visit everyday?"

Knuckles nodded. "And I brought you flowers," he reminded him, pointing to the small table where the flowerpot was sitting. "D-do you like them?"

Sonic blushed, flattered that Knuckles cared so much about him. "'Course I do; _you_ picked them out, after all."  
Normally he wouldn't be caught dead saying something so "mushy", but he honestly didn't care right now.

Knuckles flushed even brighter. "A-aw, shucks…"

"So…when I'm feeling well enough, wanna go get lunch or something?" Sonic asked shyly. "Y-you know, like…l-like a date…?"

Knuckles' eyes sparkled. "I'd _love_ to!"

"Heh, so it's a date then."

Sonic's recovery went amazingly quickly after that.


End file.
